Redbull gives you wings
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Redbull, CaffPow, A hyper Abby, a bored Tony and McGee and rain. Just a random thought after I got high on Redbull and caffeine thanks to my friends. Oneshot Kate/GIBBS


Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. Not rich enough to buy them out from DPB or CBS but I can wish.

A/N: This is a product of mine when I got high drinking too many red bulls. It might be a tad silly but just go with it. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to all my friends who fuelled my need for redbull for the last week. You people know who you are.

"Aaabyyyyy stop it you're making me dizzy already." Kate was starting to get a headache. Abby was racing around the bullpen making a huge noise. Kate was leaning on her desk; Tony and McGee were sitting behind their respective desks.

"Red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings… red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings." She was on a high again from all the red bull and Caff-Pows. It seemed to be a recurring occurrence. She repeated her new found mantra.

"Where is Gibbs?" Kate asked "maybe he can get Abby to be quiet." As if on cue Gibbs strolled out of the elevator with another huge Caff-Pow in his hand left hand and his regular cup of coffee in his right. Abby ran straight to him grabbing the huge Caff-Pow from him. "Thank you my silver haired fox." she smiled widely.

"Gibbs she's already high enough on all that caffeine. Why are you allowing her to drink more of that stuff?" "Kate it's keeping her happy and busy and most importantly it's keeping her hydrated in this heat. You should try it." One side of his mouth curled up.

They were experiencing a heat wave… again. It was really unbearable. Kate wished that it would rain just a little. Even if it was for like 10 minutes. She loved the rain; if she could she would spend hours just running around and playing in it. She was brought out of her thoughts when Abby came up to her holding out her hand with the Caff-Pow.

"Try some Kate it's really good." "No thanks Abbs." "What's wrong Kate scared you might get wings or high from the caffeine?" Tony piped up. "Neither Tony." Maybe you're scared of the results that your caffeine high would produce?" Gibbs stood up from his chair and came to stand next to Kate leaning against her desk.

He made sure to brush his shoulder with hers and then placed his hand on hers which was curled around the edge of the desk. She felt the heat in her body rise and she knew it was not from the heat wave outside, but she made no attempt to remove her hand from his.

"Red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings… red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings." "Red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings… red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings." "Red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings… red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings." "Red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings… red bull gives you wiiiiiiiiiiiiiings." Abby was at it again. "Gibbs come on do something. You can't let her go on like that. I'm going to go insane hearing that."

10 minutes later a miracle happened. The sky became darker and there was and there was a rumble of thunder in the sky. Kate felt the weather cool down immediately though her hand that was still enclosed by Gibbs's was still alight.

"Kate you till haven't answered my question," Tony cocked up an eyebrow. "Tony I don't need energy drinks to give me a high" she shot back humorously. "Hey Kate it's raining. Let's go outside and run around in it just for a little while." Abby was now a little quieter but she was starting to giggle a lot. "OK Abbs if that what it takes to get all that caffeine out of your system."

Abby pulled her away and her hand slipped from Gibbs's grasp but not before he squeezed it gently before it did. She was pulled outside in a hurry by Abby who at the same time shouted "McGee and Tony come on. Don't be such party poopers."

An hour later the four soaking adults were still running around and squealing with happiness in the rain. They had not had so much of fun in a long, long time. Gibbs was still alone up in his bullpen wondering how much longer his agents would be gone. He didn't have to wonder for longer because just then Ducky came up to ask him about the giggling and screaming outside.

He made his way outside to where his agents were. What he saw amused him to no extent. Tony and Abby were ganging up on McGee and chasing him around the field. He looked around and his gaze came to a rest on Kate. She was standing with her face turned up towards the sky, her eyes closed and her arms outstretched as if she was waiting to embrace whatever was about to fall from the sky.

She looked amazing even when she was drenched from head to toe. Her hair was plastered to her face and her make up had run a long time ago but she was still as beautiful as ever. He made his way over to her, even getting wet just to get to her. The jolt that he had received when he had held her hand was still fresh in his mind. He wanted another feeling just like that, for his box of memories.

When he reached her, he stepped into her outstretched arms, but took the extra effort not to touch her or make her aware of his presence. When he thought he was close enough he whispered in her ear. "Waiting for an angel to fall into your arms Caitlin?" She was stunned. She opened her eyes, coming face to face with the lop-sided smile that she had seen often enough.

She did not expect him to be so close. She felt silly that her arms were still outstretched and immediately let them fall to her sides. He traced a line from her hand up to her shoulder and then her neck with his hand. He let it stay there for a while liking the sensation it had on his fingertips.

His other hand encircled her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Her breath caught in her throat. "So Kate if energy drinks and caffeine don't give you a high then what does?" His deep blue eyes were dancing mischievously. "Life Gibbs" Her left dimple showed when she gave him a 1000 watt smile in response.

"What about this?" "What about what?" She looked at him confused. He leaned in towards her and kissed her neck, moving slowly towards her chin and finally her mouth. He pulled away before his lips made contact with hers and looked into her eyes questioningly. She gave a slight nod and he wasted no more time. He pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her as passionately as he could.

The rain carried on pouring down on and around them but they did not notice. They were too busy dealing with the thunderstorm between them. It was one that neither of them wanted to end. Eventually it had to owing to the oxygen deficit in their lungs.

"Yep that definitely does give me a high, Gibbs. He kissed her again and again. McGee, Tony and Abby stood speechless at the image in front of them. "I always knew Gibbs had a thing for her." "I think I know what gives Kate her high now." Tony smiled manically. "Tony don't even think about it you don't have the same effect," and the back of his was met with a slap. "Boss I didn't do anything." "Yeah but you were thinking it! Don't even let that thought entertain your mind! Kate is off limits to you!"

Please leave your thoughts on this behind by hitting the review button. Feedback will be much appreciated.


End file.
